BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: She glared at him, taking him by surprise, Why can't we tell everyone that we are in love, we been dating for almost two years, and I am running out of excuses for hiding our feelings, she stood to her feet, and pulled up her shorts, and adjusted her blou


**A SECRET LOVE**

Her silk like hair, fanned across his chest, as she clapsed after they both cum at the same time. The night sky shone with it over million of stars, up above, as they laid on a blanket beside the lake. She loved the fact that she was able to be with the one who really knew how to love her for the past two years.

He kissed the top of her head, as he felt her soft kiss on his chest. He tangled her fingers with his, as he held her close with his other arm. He had loved her, and knew that she loved him, for the past two years.

She looked up into his blue eyes, which had been glued to her, since they met by the lake. She sat up, and looked at her lover.

He sat up beside her, and pressed his forehead against hers, "Can't believe summer is almost over," he kissed her cheek, realizing it had been moist, he looked at her for a moment, "'Mione. what's the matter, love?"

She glared at him, taking him by surprise, "Why can't we tell everyone that we are in love, we been dating for almost two years, and I am running out of excuses for hiding our feelings," she stood to her feet, and pulled up her shorts, and adjusted her blouse, then pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Because, I don't want to hurt my brother," He stood to his own feet, and zipped up his pants, "Hermione, my family already believes that you, and Ron are going to be married after you graduate," he looked at the girl.

She glared at him, "Well Ron, and I don't even care for one another that way," she got up, and hurried towards the Burrow, "And maybe I shouldn't feel that way for you either. FRED!"

Ginny was lying on her bed, when her best friend entered, "Where is it you always go to, when you think everyone is aslee?"

"To look at the lake," Hermione climbed onto the spare bed, and looked up at the ceiling, "One more year, and no more school."

"I'm going to be seeing you, all the time Hermione, you and my brother will end up together," Ginny smiled at her friend.

"Ginny, Ron, and I don't feel that way for one another," Hermione rolled on her side, with her back facing her friend, "No more talking, good night."

Fred sat downstairs in the living room, and stared into the fireplace,. "What am I going to do?"

Author, came downstairs when for a glass of warm milk, and saw his son sitting gazing into the fire, "You alright Fred?"

"Confused father," Fred burried his face in his hands for a moment, then looked at his father, "Dad I am in love with the most incredible witch, and she thinks that I don't love her, because I haven't told anyone about our relationship, but I do love her."

"Son, if your were really in love with the girl, you shouldn't care who know about it," Authore rubbed his sons back, "Because when you're really in love, you would want the world to know, and don't worry if you might hurt others feelings, becasue in the end it will work itself out."

Fred smiled, he hugged his dad, "Going to bed."

Author watched as his son went upstairs.

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

Hermione woke up, familiar arms arounf her shoulder, and legs on both sides of her waist, she tilted head up to look at the person who was cradleing her, "What are you doing?" She was definiatelt in Ginny's room, and the other girl was still snoring, so why was Fred holding her when anyone could walk by and see them?

Fred, who was asleep, resting his head on top of Hermion's head opened his eyes at the sound of her soft voice, he smiled down at the woman in his arms, "Good morning love."

Hermione sat up, trying to figure out how she had got in the position, she stared at the ref head, "How did I wake up waking up in your arms," she crawled out of his arms, and sat at the edge of her bed still confused, then remembered last night, "You better go, or someone will see us," she said in a flat cold tone.

Fred in one quick movement, pulled the girl under him, and stared down at her grinning, "Let them see then," he lowered his face down, and started kissing her, I don't care who see's me kissing the woman I love."

Hermione smiled a little, "You really don't care who knows about us?"

Fred laid beside her, and pulled her into his arms, "I love you," he looked out the window, the moon was gone, but the skies were still dark, it was five-thirty, he closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

Hermione fell asleep in his arms.

**LATER THAT MORNING**

Molly, as usual was the first to wake, she was doing her regualr routin, making sure all her children were safe in the bed, along with there guest, she looked into Ron's room, and saw Harry in one bed, and her younger son in his bed, "Good, they made it home," she moved on to her daughters room, she smiled seeing her daughter asleep, snorring lightly, then looked at the other bed, she unsure if she was seeing things right, moved closer to Hermione's bed. She the other girl, wrapped in one of her twins arms, his head resting on top og her head, as her own head was nuzzled against his neck. She just pulled up the cover's, when she saw Fred shiver a little in his sleep, then left the room, stopping in the doorway one last time to take another look, that was where Mr. Weasley found his loving wife.

Author stood behind his wife, wondering what got his love's attention, he wrapped an arm around her, and looked into his daughters room, "What are we looking at, dear?" He still hadn't noticed the couple, sound asleep in the other bed.

Molly, realizing she was in her husbands arms, smiled at her husband, "I don't know, but it is a precious site," she took her husband by the hand, and lead him back to the bed Hermione was sleeping in, "Look at this Author."

"So he was talking about, Hermione," Author stared at the couple, he looked at his wife, "You do know that this is in appropiate, for them to be sleeping together love."

"She's seventeen, and he is nineteen love, and as long as they are just sleeping, then no worries," Molly lead her husband out of the room, and downstairs.

Ginny woke up a little after her parents left the room, she saw her parents staring at where Hermione was sleeping, and wondered about it, but didn't think much of it. She sleepily got out of bed to head to the restroom, glancing at her friends bed, "Morning Hermione, morning Fred," she was at her bathroom, when she realized she saw her brother with her best friend, she screamed out of excitement for the two, then covered her mouth.

The couple shot up, and stared at the red haired girl.

Hermione went to get out of bed, but Fred pulled her back down into his arms, she looked at her best friend, "Ginny."

Fred just looked at Hermione, and then smiled at his sister, "Pretty soon, thanks to my sisters scream, the others should start to come to scold her in three, two-"

George, who occupied the room right next to hers, came running in to see what his sister was screaming about, "Bloody hell, Ginny. Are you trying to wake the dead?" He was glared at his sister, and then followed her gaze, finding Hermione, in the embrace of one grinning twin brother, Fred Weasley, "Well then."

"Merlin Gin, what's got you knickers in-" Ron came into the room, still half asleep, he paused at the site of the couple in the bed, "Odd."

Harry followed his Ron, but went straight to his girlfriend, "You alright Ginny?"

Ron went to the side of the his only girl best friend, he was grinning, "Now this is something, no one could ever be prepared for."

Harry was still focusing on Ginny, he just glanced towards where Ron was standing, barely making out the couple, he looked back at his girlfriend, "Is Hermione, and Fred sleeping together, or am I going mad."

"Both," Fred said as he sat on the side of the bed, now pulling Hermione up beside him.

George jumped on the bed, sitting on the opposite side, he was grinning, "Well, well, well," he looked at Hermionem, then at his twin, "I wearned you about the sleep walking, brother," he winked at the girl, and stared at Fred, who had his arm around the girls shoulder.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Well Hermione, and I want to tell you something."

Hermione stood to her feet, nervous from the whole coversation, and all the eyes on her, she hurried pass the group, and locked herself into Ginny's restroom.

"So how long has this been going on?" Harry sat on the edge of Ginny's bed, and looked at Fred.

Ginny sat beside her boyfriend, feeling somewhat guilty that she embarrassed her friend by her scream, "I want to know that too."

"Two years," Fred noticed George's betrayed expression, "I didn't tell anyone, because I was afraid that it would slip out, and then Ron would hear and get upset at me."

Ron rolled his eyes, and laughed, "Hermione, and I are friends, why did everyone always think otherwise," he walked out of the room, "I smell moms pancakes."

Ginny went to the restroom door, and knocked, "Hermione, are you alright?" She looked behind her, at the Twins, and hetr boyfriend staring at her, "Get out of my room, please."

George, and Harry did as they were instructed, and went downstairs.

Ginny glared at Fred, "You're still in my room, why?"

"I am her boyfriend," Fred laid on the bed, resting his head on his hands.

"This is my room," Ginny hissed, "Get out, so I could talk to my friend."

Fred came, and stood beside the door, he knocked lightly on the door, "Hello love, who do you rather stay in here, your loving boyfriend, or Ginny?" He grinned, thinking that he would be the person Hermione would want to talk to.

""Fred?" Hermione opened the bathroom door, stepped out, and took his hand, "Ginny, and I have to get dressed, I'll see you downstairs," she walked him to the door, and kissed him before closing the door.

"So sorry, I was just surprised to see my best friend, and brother sleeping together," Ginny hurried, and wrapped her arms around her friend.

Hermione laughed, at her friends worries, "It's alright, that is why he came, and stayed in the bed, to show that he didn't who saw us together," she walked to her trunk, and threw on a pair of ripped light blue jeans, and a red with black stars all over it, hoodie blouse, then threww on matching bangles, and her plastic red star earings. "Let's go shopping, since we no longer have to wear robes to class anymore, we deserve new clothes for school," she applied her make up, then turned to study her friend.

Ginny threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, which had doodles drawn on the materiel, but markers. She she waved her wand, causing her hair to be braided into a crown around her head, then grabbed a black tank top on," she sat down, and started putting her sandals on, and watched as her friend searched for her own shoes, finally finding her red pumps, her friend threw her shoes on, and hurried downstairs, along with her.

to be continued...

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, BUT I WILL KEEP WRITTING MORE RATHER OR NOT YOU LIKE IT, BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ANYWAYS. I WILL STILL ADD CHAPTERS.**


End file.
